Old-Fashioned Villain
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Setiap dongeng klasik membutuhkan seorang penjahat kuno. Tidak mudah membuat Moriarty membuka mulut. Hanya Mycroft yang berhasil membuatnya berbicara setelah berminggu-minggu disiksa. Mycroft sadar, transaksi ini sangat berbahaya. Tapi ia harus mengambil keputusan, sebesar apapun resikonya. Missing scene for Moriarty's interrogation.


Setiap dongeng klasik membutuhkan seorang penjahat kuno. Tidak mudah membuat Moriarty membuka mulutnya. Hanya Mycroft yang berhasil membuatnya berbicara setelah berminggu-minggu disiksa. Mycroft sadar, transaksi ini sangat berbahaya. Tapi ia harus mengambil keputusan, sebesar apapun resikonya. _Missing scene for Moriarty's interrogation._

* * *

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **Mycroft Holmes & Jim Moriarty**

~oOo~

 **Old-Fashioned Villain**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Darah masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Tak terhitung lagi lebam kebiruan di sekujur wajah dan tubuhnya. Namun, mulut itu tetap bungkam. Sorot mata itu tetap kosong, menatap kegelapan. Tak ada emosi yang tergambar, seperti zombie yang masih bernapas tapi tanpa luka-luka yang membusuk dan lapar akan daging segar. Tak ada tanda kehidupan yang lain kecuali nadi yang masih berdetak.

"Siksa dia sampai membuka mulut."

Mycroft sebenarnya bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai kekerasan. Metode interogasi klasik ini sama sekali bukan gayanya. Terlalu kasar, kurang efektif. Informasi yang didapatkan hanya sedikit. Mycroft tahu itu. Ia bekerja di MI6 otomatis mengetahui metode yang lebih efektif untuk 'mengekstrak' informasi berguna. Ia pun waspada lelaki di ruangan itu tak akan mudah membeberkan informasi.

Mycroft mengawasi kegiatan interogasi itu dari balik kaca. Mengamati gerak-gerik Moriarty. Mencari celah. Tapi tetap tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Orang-orangnya sendiri sudah mulai kelelahan. Tangan mereka mulai memerah karena terlalu sering memukul. Lagi pula, apa serunya menghajar seseorang tetapi tak ada erangan kesakitan sedikit pun?

Pintu di belakangnya terbuka. " _Sir,_ dia masih tidak mau berbicara."

Kakak Holmes ini bergeming. Matanya secara tak langsung bertemu dengan tatapan hampa itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia deduksi. Tak terbaca. Kegigihan Moriarty untuk tetap diam meskipun sudah disiksa berminggu-minggu sangat luar biasa. Mycroft mengatupkan telapak tangan, menaruhnya di bawah dagu. Mengkalkulasi.

"Sudah dua minggu kita belum mendapatkan informasi apapun, _Sir_."

Agen itu mulai gelisah karena atasannya ini tidak membalikkan badan ataupun merespon. Mycroft masih mengamati sang _criminal mastermind_ dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba, ia menangkap segaris emosi di iris gelap itu. Hanya beberapa detik tapi amat jelas bagi mata jeli Mycroft. Sorot mata yang menantang, "Kautahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," dan kembali kosong.

"Aku akan masuk. Perintahkan mereka untuk keluar dan tinggalkan kami berdua." Nada itu tak dapat dibantah. Perintah itu juga berarti tak boleh ada seorang pun yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Mycroft menunggu sampai semua agennya keluar dari ruangan itu. Agen terakhir mengangguk hormat pada Mycroft, menandakan semua agen sudah pergi dan ia pun segera angkat kaki dari situ. Mycroft masuk perlahan dan menutup satu-satunya pintu besi di sana. Debuman pelan terdengar. Moriarty pasti tahu yang masuk adalah dirinya dari decitan sepatu atau suara langkah. Moriarty adalah versi adiknya dalam dunia hitam. Mycroft dapat merasakan lelaki ini tengah tersenyum sinis meski punggungnya yang masih ia perlihatkan.

"Mmm, sudah menyerah dengan metode klasik, Mr. Holmes?" Akhirnya suara itu terdengar.

"Metode klasik tidak selalu kuno."

Mycroft mendengar dengusan mengejek. "Aaah, setiap hal klasik pasti selalu ada penggemarnya. Sama seperti penjahat klasik. _Old-fashioned villain._ Bukan begitu, Mr. Holmes?" Moriarty memutar tubuhnya diiringi seringai.

Mycroft mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dunia ini tidak akan menarik tanpa penjahat. Mulai dari gelandangan pencopet di jalanan sampai pembobol uang rakyat berpakaian layaknya bangsawan. Tanpa antagonis tak akan ada protagonis."

Seringai itu melebar. "Dan hal ini yang membuat otak kalian, para Holmes, tetap terdistraksi. Kalian tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Kalian menikmatinya."

Mycroft kembali mendeduksi Moriarty dengan teliti. Sesuatu penuh rencana terpancar darinya. Lalu, pandangannya terpaku pada darah di bibir Moriarty.

"Nampaknya, para agenku terlalu keras memperlakukanmu." Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku dalam jas, lalu menawarkannya pada Moriarty. Sebuah sapu tangan dari sutra terbaik. "Saya minta maaf."

Moriarty tidak mengambil sapu tangan itu. Ia hanya menyeringai dan menaikkan dagunya, menantang pria aristokrat yang berdiri di depannya ini. Darah menetes, menambahkan noda merah pekat di pakaiannya. Mycroft melangkah, menghampiri Moriarty dan menempelkan sapu tangan pada luka Moriarty tanpa ragu.

Jim Moriarty terkejut.

"Sebenarnya, Anda tidak suka kekerasan," ucapnya sinis.

Sebuah seringai tipis berlalu di bibir Mycroft. Detik berikutnya, jari Mycroft menyisir kulit kepala Moriarty dan menjambak segenggam rambutnya. Wajah Moriarty mendongak paksa. Mycroft mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Moriarty, berbisik pelan kata demi kata. Namun setiap kata yang meluncur penuh ancaman.

"Tidak suka bukan berarti menolak."

Moriarty terlihat lebih terkejut dibanding tadi. Iris kebiruan itu menusuk tajam ke dalam iris hitam.

Belum sempat kata keluar dari mulutnya, Moriary merasakan tonjokan keras di ulu hatinya. Napas Moriarty terengah-engah, tak menyangka pria yang terkenal dengan kesopansantunan dan sikap terhormatnya ini rela mengotori tangannya sendiri. Ia pun tak peduli jas mahalnya terkotori oleh darah yang keluar dari mulut akibat hantaman itu.

Mycroft melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau juga butuh distraksi. Saya tahu apa yang kau butuhkan."

Rasa asin dan besi kembali tercecap di indera perasanya. Moriarty meludah ke lantai.

"Jika saya yang menjadi adik Anda, tentu hidup Anda akan lebih menarik. Bermain petak umpet dengan adik sendiri yang kecerdasannya hampir menyamai Anda tentu akan menjadi pengalih terbaik dari rutinitas politik yang membosankan."

Mycroft mendengus. "Sherlock yang sekarang saja sudah cukup membuatku kerepotan."

Moriarty menyeringai kembali. "Saya setuju dengan Anda, Mr. Holmes. Maka dari itu, adik Anda merupakan distraksi terhebat yang pernah saya hadapi."

Wajah aristrokrat itu kembali tenang. Mycroft menatap Moriarty dari beberapa langkah. "Dan jika saya memberikan hal _itu_ , saya ragu kau akan tetap bisa menikmati permainan ini."

"Oh, Mr. Holmes." Tawa sinis mengudara. "Jangan menyangkal dirimu sendiri. Anda juga membutuhkan sesuatu dari saya. Saya rasa barter ini saling menguntungkan kedua belah pihak."

Mycroft membalikkan badan, langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu dan berkata sebelum membukanya, "Saya harap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu."

Masih dengan seringai yang sama, Moriarty merespon, "Anda tahu saya tidak pernah mengecewakan klien saya. Pelayanan terbaik untuk harga terbaik."

"Saya pastikan harga ini adalah harga tertinggi yang pernah kaudapatkan, Moriarty."

Mycroft dapat melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah otak kriminal paling berbahaya itu dari celah pintu besi sebelum menutup.

Mycroft berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya. Sebuah transaksi yang sangat beresiko akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Harga yang harus ia bayar kali ini adalah harga termahal yang pernah ia keluarkan. Lebih dari jutaan poundsterling. Bahkan lebih dari harga dirinya sendiri. Namun, nilai itu akan sebanding dengan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Setiap dongeng klasik membutuhkan seorang penjahat kuno yang baik. Tapi kau lupa satu hal, kebanyakan dongeng berakhir bahagia. Meskipun selalu ada pengorbanan."

Langkah kaki penuh ketenangan bergema di sepanjang lorong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Ide fic ini berawal dari menyelam ke fandom Sherlock di tumblr (sumber asupan paling besar) dan ketemu tumblr page yang isinya tentang Kakak Sherlock Holmes ini. Karena dasarnya emang saya menyukai sosok Mycroft di tv series ini, langsung lah saya menyusuri posting-postingannya dan ketemu teori menarik tentang interogasi Moriarty.

 _"As an aside, torture is generally rubbish way of extracting accurate, useable information. Mycroft would be well aware of this, so what he did to Jim was... interesting. He knew it was pointless. Jim knew it was pointless. It was more of a display of power than anything."_

 _I think Mycroft just loved to show his superior to Moriarty. Especially when including Sherlock. He is a very protective brother, isn't he?_

 ** _Ok, let me know your opinion about this fic ( ._.)/~_**


End file.
